


got me (mesmerized)

by FreshBrains



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Community: pbam, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Luke Cage, Porn Battle, Post-Season/Series 01, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Luke can’t remember the last time he’s feltgentle, like he wants to treat someone like they’re worth savoring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW Porn Battle Amnesty Prompt Stack prompts: style, visit.

“What do you want, baby?” Luke’s own voice surprises him, the low desperation, and when he locks eyes with Misty over Claire’s shoulder and sees her pupils darken, he knows _she’s_ surprised, too.

Claire’s hands scrabble at Luke’s shoulders before she winds her arms around his neck, breasts pressed plush against his chest. “Can I ride you? Like this?”

It’s on the tip of his tongue— _sweet Christmas_ —but when Claire’s hand wraps around his cock, holding him at the ready, he bites out a strangled, “ _Fuck_.”

Misty gasps behind Claire. “Did I just hear Mr. Luke Cage _curse_? And in front of ladies?” Her hands smooth back Claire’s hair, sweeping it to one shoulder, and her lips appear at the curve of Claire’s neck.

“You’d swear, too,” Luke says, eyes drifting shut when Claire squirms on his lap, “if you were feeling what I’m feeling.” Claire’s cunt is hot and silky-wet, folding over the head of his cock like a kiss, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight. She’s so _soft_ , every inch of her, her brown skin and messy hair, the blown pupils of her eyes, the press of her lips against his sweaty shoulder.

Luke can’t remember the last time he’s felt _gentle_ , like he wants to treat someone like they’re worth savoring. He knows sex isn’t ever going to be safe, not when he can do the things he does, so he’s been more than happy with women like Jessica, who he doesn’t have to be safe with, or Misty herself, who knows how to set the pace. But Claire—Claire is something else. _Someone_ else.

“Can I? Please?” Claire’s voice is constricted, and she releases a desperate moan when Misty’s hand comes around to join hers over Luke’s cock, her thumb nudging Claire’s clit.

Luke didn’t realize she was still waiting for permission. “ _Yes_ ,” he says, “God, yes. _Claire_.” He pulls her in closer, hands folded over her hips. “Do you have—“

“Way ahead of you,” Misty says, and leans over them both to grab a condom from her end table. She tosses the wrapper onto the floor and rolls the condom onto Luke, face buried in Claire’s neck the whole time, breathing her in. “Come on, baby,” she murmurs into Claire’s skin. “Sit on him sweet for us.”

That sends a bolt of arousal through Luke and he growls, guiding Claire onto his cock, eyes locked on Misty’s. Misty grins, slow and beautiful, her hands coming up to his, guiding Claire at _her_ pace, like she can feel her, too. Luke hasn’t been with just Misty since that first night at Harlem’s Paradise, but he knows her style—she’s not one to sit back and watch.

Claire groans, head lolling back on Misty’s shoulder. “Slow,” she says, though her hips grind down, seeking more friction and pressure. “I forget how… _much_ you are.”

“Don’t stroke his ego,” Misty says with a laugh. Her hands come up to rest on Claire’s stomach, holding her gently. Her knees bump up against Luke’s on the bed as they hold Claire between them. As she bites at Claire’s neck, leaving a perfect string of reddening bruises in the wake of her lips, she lets one hand drift down to where Luke is sliding into Claire. “Good girl,” she whispers, soothing the bites on Claire’s neck with softer kisses. “Take him all, baby.”

“Kiss me,” Claire says, craning her neck back, seeking Misty’s lips. Misty kisses her hard, fingers tangling in Claire’s hair, soothing her with lips and teeth and she adjusts to Luke, hips starting to twitch. When Claire pulls away, she turns and pitches forward, letting Misty catch her and keep her upright. “Now you, big guy,” she says, and Luke meets her halfway, cradling the back of her head in his hand. Their mouths meet in a messy clash of teeth and spit, Missy smirking over Claire’s shoulder.

“Wait, wait,” Claire says, pushing Luke down none too gently onto the bed. “I have an idea.”

Luke and Misty both watch in awed arousal as Claire slides off Luke and swivels her body around to face Misty, all with the balance of a woman whose life has thrown her much larger challenges than this.

“Lean back,” she instructs Misty, pushing her down by her shoulders. It’s obvious who is running the show, and Luke won’t argue against the view—the bronze slope of Claire’s sweat-glistening back, the pert curve of her ass, the way she urges him to press his cock back into her with a squirm of her hips. The angle is different, a little tighter, and Luke slams his eyes shut and groans into it, almost losing all semblance of cool when Claire arches forward to press her face between Misty’s legs.

“Thank you _god_ ,” Misty sighs, reclining back on the bed, hand tangled in Claire’s hair as Claire kisses her belly. Her gorgeous legs spread around Claire, making room for her. Her toes nudge up against Luke and they’re _cold_ , making him startle, and Misty has the gall to _laugh_.

“I’m obviously not doing my job here,” Claire says tartly, and clenches down around Luke—Luke can’t see what she’s doing to Misty, but from the way Misty moans, it must be pretty damn nice. “That’s much better,” she murmurs into the crease of Misty’s thigh.

“Maybe this,” Misty pants, hair beading at her temples, “will make you visit home more often, Luke.” Her stomach clenches and Luke hears the delicious, wet noises of Claire’s mouth on her, licking up her juices, lapping at her swollen clit.

“I might be persuaded,” Luke says. He reaches around to press his thumb against Claire’s clit, a low, steady pressure as she rides him, and doesn’t stop until she bucks and moans into Misty’s cunt, taking them both crashing down with her in a swooping orgasm that hits them all one after another.

As they settle into a laughing, exhausted tangle of limbs on the bed, Luke thinks he can wait until later to tell them that this time, he’s back in Harlem for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Faith Evans' "Mesmerized."


End file.
